Pet Keeper Fairies
8 April 2006 18 June 2007 2008 1 March 2008 2008 2010 10 January 2011 - 8 August 2011 |series = 5th |special thanks = Sue Mongredien (Katie, Georgia, Harriet, Penny) Narinder Dhami (Bella, Lauren, Molly)}} The Pet Keeper Fairies (U.S name: Pet Fairies) are the 5th series and represent pets, and are responsible for making sure pets have a nice home to go to and are safe. Pets won't be safe and the fairies won't be able to protect them from danger without the fairies' magic. There are seven Pet Keeper fairies and they are: Katie the Kitten Fairy, Bella the Bunny Fairy, Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy, Lauren the Puppy Fairy, Harriet the Hamster Fairy, Molly the Goldfish Fairy and Penny the Pony Fairy. Problem After the girls follow Katie's magic kitten, Shimmer, they find out he is lost in the human world. Jack Frost had been angry; he didn't have a pet, so he kidnapped the seven magical pets of the Pet Keeper Fairies, but they'd escaped into the human world. Jack sent his goblins to capture the pets and bring them back. Rachel and Kirsty have to rescue the pets before Jack Frost's goblins do. Jack Frost's Poem Fairies with their pets I see, And yet no pet has chosen me! So I will get some of my own, To share my perfect frosty home. This spell I cast, its aim is clear: To bring the magic pets straight here. Pet Keeper Fairies soon will see, Their seven pets living with me! The Fairies Katie the Kitten Fairy Katie met the girls in Fairyland. She has long black hair and wears a yellow-pink gradient dress with ballet pumps. Without her magic, kittens won't have a nice home. Bella the Bunny Fairy Rachel and Kirsty ran into Bella's bunny, Misty, whilst an Easter egg hunt was going on. Bella has brown hair and a green halter-neck top with a matching floaty skirt and sandals . Without her magic, bunnies won't be safe. Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy Georgia met the girls at Strawberry Farm when they were looking for the missing guinea pig. She has short black hair and wears a pale yellow top and skirt with blue sandals. Without her magic, guinea pigs won't be safe and will go missing. Lauren the Puppy Fairy The girls met Lauren when she floated down on a balloon, holding onto the string. She has wavy brown hair and wears a pink shirt with pink cargo pants. Without her magic, puppies will have trouble being adopted. Harriet the Hamster Fairy Harriet took a ride down the chimney and fell into the fireplace when the girls met her again. She has short blonde hair and wears a blue dress with a dark blue sash and red shoes. Without her magic, hamsters will be in danger and go missing. Molly the Goldfish Fairy Molly met the girls when they were exploring Mr and Mrs Wainwright's garden. She has curly red hair and wears a blue vest top and a turquoise skirt. Without her magic, fish won't be safe. Penny the Pony Fairy Penny arrived on the back of a little squirrel while the girls were on a hack. She has long blonde hair and wears a checkered shirt and jeans with boots. Without her magic, horses and ponies will get spooked easily. Trivia *This is the last series Georgie Ripper illustrated. *They are the first fairy group to have a US title. **They feature in two Scholastic Reader books: Pet Fairies to the Rescue! and Pet Parade. *The Annual 2012 features profiles of these fairies. Who is your favourite Pet Keeper fairy? Katie Bella Georgia Lauren Harriet Molly Penny Category:Series Category:Fairies that are published Category:P Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Pet Keeper Fairies Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Animal series Category:Sweden Category:Italy Category:Slovenia Category:France Category:Japan Category:2006